A Single Moment
by magusxamus
Summary: I've posted this one a few sites now to get more exposure and hopefully encouragement to write more Violet x Mirage. Anyway usual stuff don't own the incredibles and whatnot also femslash/yuri so if you don't like girl x girl you're lookin in the wrong place. At least two marvel refrences in there can you find them one is easier than the other. Rated for safety.


Mirage had seen many a bizarre scene since she had become involved with the supers, first as a villain's assistant then as an ally to them, and finally as a lover to one. But few things captivated her so as watching her beloved Violet concentrating at the task she was attempting to accomplish. Lately Violet had wanted to gain a finer, subtler control over her powers, so she had come up with a series of exercises to achieve this. The current one had Violet sitting on their couch with her legs folded in the lotus position. The remote for the flat screen or rather what Mirage assumed was the remote for the T.V. was floating encased in one of the super's force fields. From what Mirage could gather today's exercise consisted of taking apart the remote and putting it back together using nothing but her powers. Evidently the taking it apart step had been the easiest, despite this Mirage couldn't help but be in awe. Through nothing less than sheer willpower Violet's control over her force fields was nearly full blown telekinesis. In fact if Violet's strength and skill kept growing at this rate, by the time she turned twenty one the N.S.A. would classify her as an omega level super, capable of affecting hundreds of people with her powers.

"Done!" Violet exclaimed as she plucked the reassembled remote out of the air and tested it by turning T.V. on.

"And now welcome back to Super Happy Monster Hour! With your host Shuma-G-…"

"Ugh, I hate that show." Violet said as she quickly shut the television off.

"So…" Mirage began as she sat down next to Violet to rest her head on the other girl's shoulder. "How'd it go?"

"It took a few tries but I got it…" Violet let her voice trail off leaving the thought unfinished.

"But…" Mirage gently prodded.

"But no matter how complex the remote is it's not a person, it doesn't have skin and constantly shifting muscles underneath the skin and..." Violet let out an exasperated sigh.

"What if you practiced on a person?"

"Mirage what are you…" Violet's shock prevented her voice from finishing her thought. Mirage had gotten up from the couch and begun disrobing, in fact in the time it took for Violet to register this Mirage's blouse and pants were already in a heap around her ankles. It didn't take long for her black lingerie to join the rest of her clothes, revealing flawless, lightly tanned skin, toned with years of exercise. Violet couldn't help but bring her eyes to her lover's chest, the soft orbs of her breasts and her dusky nipples, which were slightly erect whether due to the air conditioning or arousal didn't matter. Her eyes travelled lower still to the small patch of platinum curls at the peak of Mirage's womanhood. Violet was no stranger to Mirage's body and neither was Mirage to Violet's, but whenever the super saw the other woman's heavenly form she couldn't help but be overcome with an overwhelming arousal, the likes of which would frighten her if her mind wasn't on other things.

Mirage then leaned down and using just the tips of her fingers, she lifted Violet's head up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "So how do you want to practice on me?" Mirage asked in the huskiest voice she could muster.

"I-I…" It took every ounce of Violet's willpower to merely sit still, if she moved she didn't trust herself not to pounce upon her lover. 'Ok.' Violet thought to herself. 'Calm down hormones, just focus on training. TRAINING!' "I-I would like y-you to lay down."

"Lay down, wouldn't it be better than if we took this to the bedroom?" Mirage purred as she ran her hand up her body to cup one of her breasts.

"You're trying to seduce me…" Violet said feeling somewhat silly for stating the obvious.

"Is it working?" A mischievous grin spread across the older woman's face as she leaned in so she was mere inches from a deeply blushing Violet.

"Unfortunately I have to train and if we keep stopping to make love than I'll never get stronger."

"Is there no way your training can be more pleasurable?" Mirage asked as she proceeded to nibble on Violet's ear.

"Sweetie I, ah… I ah, AHA!" Violet exclaimed as an idea struck her. "Bed. Now!"

Mirage let out a delighted squeal as her younger lover swept her up into her arms and proceeded toward the bedroom, where she then dropped the older woman onto the bed. Before Mirage could react Violet had quickly crawled on top of her to plant a passionate kiss upon her lover's mouth. In response to this Mirage placed her hands on Violet's cheeks and deepened the kiss.

"I thought you wanted to train?" Mirage asked her voice laced with desire when Violet finally broke the kiss.

"Oh I plan too, now lay down."

"Back or stomach?"

Violet paused for a moment to think. "Lie on your back that way I'll have a more interesting canvas to work with."

"Canvas huh? You speak of me like I'm a work of art." When she said this Violet's expression changed to something Mirage had trouble describing. Serene was the closest word she could come up with yet this did Violet's face no justice.

"You are in my eyes."

Mirage instantly felt the blush that graced her features. "Oh Vi…" Before Mirage could continue her thought Violet had kissed her again, a slow kiss that seemed to seep into the older woman's very core. And as Violet's lips left hers to trail faint butterfly like kisses down her body Mirage felt one of Vi's hands gently come to rest on her stomach. Mirage couldn't help but smirk a little at this. Although Violet hated to admit it she had a bit of a fetish with seeing and if possible feeling a woman's toned midriff. Personally Mirage thought it was somewhat endearing and went out of her way to make sure she was in good shape with a little extra emphasis on her stomach. But all these thoughts faded away as Violet ceased her gentle ministrations and leaned down to give the flesh just above Mirage's bellybutton a kiss before dragging her tongue up to the other woman's bellybutton itself. Mirage sighed as her whole body shook with erotic anticipation and through the haze of her arousal she vaguely recalled the first time Violet did this with her. Mirage had been so ticklish they had to stop. Now however Mirage's body was far more accustomed to Violet's love making. "Vi, remember you wanted to incorporate your training into this."

With a great deal of reluctance Violet brought her head up from Mirage's stomach. "I know but you just taste so good."

This prompted a laugh from the older woman. "Be that as it may I am very much interested in seeing what you have planned love."

"Okay, okay." Violet then melodramatically exclaimed; "You seduced me into it!" This caused Mirage to laugh even more at her lovers antics. Her laughter subsided however as Violet gingerly began to place her hands upon Mirage's body, in a manner that wasn't so much as feeling her up but rather just feeling her. This piqued the older woman's interest of course, but never-the-less she was content to let her lover do what she needed to.

"You're so beautiful…" Violet whispered.

"It's your love that makes me beautiful Vi." Upon saying this Mirage noted her lover's face turned a delightful shade of red. Ever since Mirage had first made Vi blush she had made a mental note to make it happen as often as possible.

"Okay, I'm going to create a malleable force field that can move with your body." Upon noticing the inquisitive look Mirage gave her Violet continued with her explanation. "I-I'm going to see if I can give you a full body massage using just my force fields."

"Really?!"

"Yeah… just let me know if things get uncomfortable…"

"Violet…" The girl in question looked up upon hearing her voice spoken with such tenderness. "I trust you completely." The look Mirage had given her upon speaking those words was both tantalizingly erotic and filled such heart aching beauty that Violet thanked whatever gods may be that she had met this utterly amazing woman. It hadn't been easy of course Mirage's past had caught up with them more than once and new villains where on the rise, but at the moment none of that mattered. There was just this, this one single moment of love would last forever.

"I'm going to start now, alright?"

"I'm ready Vi."


End file.
